


On the Eve of Battle

by Skyepilot



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Coulson doubting himself, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Kiss, Kissing, Quantum entanglements, SHIELD vs Inhumans, Secret Relationship, Sex, Skye being awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 10:36:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3893218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyepilot/pseuds/Skyepilot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post "Scars" porn with feels fic.  Skoulson meet up once more before the war between the Inhumans and SHIELD.  Romeo+Juliet vibes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Eve of Battle

"We couldn't stop it," she said. "Even if we wanted to."

He wondered a moment if she was talking about the conflict, or about them.

Ever since she'd mentioned the idea of quantum entanglements, the idea had been trapped in his head.

"Hey," she said, turning to him. "Are you listening?"

He was sitting in the chair of the hotel room, one leg across his knee, his finger rubbing against his lower lip. Thinking.

She got up off the edge of the bed furthest from him, and sighed, slowly walking closer to him, until she was sitting on the bed closest to his chair.

"There are some things I should've said to you," he started, swallowing, looking down at the floor.

With a tilt of her head, she regarded his sad expression, the look of guilt beginning to creep across his features.

"I feel responsible for what's happened to you in all of this," he continued. "Starting with Quinn, the GH-325, my carving, the temple, it was all me..."

"Hold on," she said sternly, standing up and putting her palm out in front of her. "Where is this coming from?"

His eyes slowly looked up at hers. "You wouldn't have your powers if I hadn't..."

"Wait, _wait_ , wait," she said, starting to move, then crossing her arms. "I am literally gone for, what, _a week_? And _this_ is what happens?"

He felt something ugly knot up in him, defensive. It must have shown on his face, because she raised her eyebrows and paused her movements.

"We've talked about all of this," she said, when he didn't reply. " _HYDRA_ was looking for that temple. They would've found it. You were doing your job, Coulson. Ward and my father kidnapped me."

"Ward," he said, glancing away, his mouth tightening. "I brought Ward back onto the base, because I was so desperate..."

"He had Bakshi, Coulson! You needed a way to get into HYDRA to..."

"I was looking for _you_ ," he interrupted. "Because HYDRA was experimenting on gifteds."

"And Fury wanted you the find that Chitauri weapon, right?"

"That was just part of it, Skye. My real reason was I wanted to get you back," he said, shrugging before he gripped the armrests of the chair again.

"Maybe I should just go," she said, glancing at the door. "This isn't the conversation I was hoping to have."

"Do you really think it just happens to be a coincidence that you line up with all of my mission objectives?" he said to her back in exasperation.

"I don't know what it means," she said, stopping as she reached for her leather jacket sitting on the table top. She snatched it up and began walking towards the door.

He put his head in his hand as she walked past, but she stopped next to him.

"One thing I do know is that whenever we're apart? Bad stuff seems to happen. How is that for a coincidence?"

His hand dropped as he stared straight ahead, his brow furrowed and then jumped up out of the chair as he heard the click of her opening the door.

Skye set her jaw as his hand appeared, shutting the door just as she was about to walk through it.

"What did you come here for?" he asked.

She turned slowly to look at him, to see his eyes boring into her, curiosity in them, but something more demanding as well.

"Because tomorrow, the Inhumans and SHIELD are going to go to war. And there is _nothing_ we can do to stop it."

Her voice was shaking, and he reached out for her, touching her on the arm in a comforting gesture.

"I just wanted to see you one more time," she said, biting her lower lip to control the emotion building in her chest.

"Okay," he said, sliding his hand down her arm, holding onto her fingers with his own. " _Okay_."

It had been a dumb move, but Coulson was used to doing dumb moves these days.

He had found Gordon, using their tracking technology, drawn him right to them. He'd done it in secret, with Fitz's help, and instead of holding him as a bargaining chip, he'd let him go.

With the promise that he'd ask Skye if she would speak with him.

Just one last time. He had something to say to her.

Pulling her along with him back towards the room, he stopped at the foot of the bed and let go of her hand.

"You somehow always manage to change the way I see things," he said, smiling at her. "A part of me had given up."

"Don't say that," she answered, stepping up to him, until their chests almost touched. Reaching up with her hand, she brushed her fingers gently along the hair at his temple, as he closed his eyes.

" _Skye_."

"Aren't you curious?" she asked, brushing her mouth against his. "About our entanglement?"

His eyes jumped opened again, peering into hers. " _Yes_."

Reaching for her, he pulled her into a kiss, hands in her hair and around her waist as she threw her arms around his neck, dragging him down towards her, until they were a tangle of limbs and mouths.

"Jeez," he said, breaking the kiss for a moment to catch his breath.

She looked over his hair standing on end and the dark color of his eyes and immediately reached to unbutton his shirt.

"Even if it's just for one night," she said eagerly, fumbling with his buttons as he leaned forward, cupping her face in his hands to kiss her again, more thoroughly this time.

When he slid his tongue into her mouth, her happy sigh became a high-pitched whine and then she let go of his shirt. "Help."

He let go of her and began undressing as quickly as possible, while she did the same, yanking her t-shirt over her head and tossing it to the floor next to her discarded jacket, looking back at him as he hopped then sat down on the bed to take his shoes off before pulling apart his belt and unzipping his slacks.

She had finished before him, and watched him stare. His eyes roaming over her body, before she stepped to him impatiently and pushed his pants and underwear down all at once.

"It's been a long time for me," he said, his voice heavy with emotion.

"I'll be gentle," she said, smiling sweetly at him, waiting until his smile reached his eyes before leaning forward to kiss him again, backing him up until his thighs touched the covers and then she gently followed him down onto the bed.

"You've been hiding under those suits," she said, letting her eyes travel all over his body, then her fingers reaching out slowly to touch the scar on his chest.

"If anything, we should probably blame Fury," she said, drawing the shape of the raised tissue. "But I'm so glad you're alive," she said, laughing a little before kissing his mouth, unable to stop smiling.

"You're the most wonderful thing that's ever happened to me."

"Really?" she asked in a tiny voice, putting her hand against his as he caressed her face.

"Yeah."

She slid across his body and let him hold her weight for a moment, as she kissed him again, feeling his erection pressing into her stomach. He kissed her slowly, pulling her bottom lip in between his, then sliding his fingers between her and bringing her hand between their bodies to slide over his warm hard cock.

He let go of her hand as she continued stroking him as his fingers circled her clit, her groan humming into his mouth as he continued in circles, mimicking the motions with his tongue in her mouth, his kisses getting wetter, and messier, until she just needed _more_ and then he slid a finger inside of her.

She felt him pulse in her hand, momentarily forgetting, as he let out a gasping moan. "You're so wet."

All she wanted was him inside of her, with his hands and his voice surrounding her.

Then he added another finger and she let him have control. She squeezed his cock in reply, as he pressed his hips up towards her, working his fingers in and out of her more quickly, watching his face anticipating her coming with concentration, letting his thumb send her stuttering against him, fallen on his shoulder, as she came with his fingers still inside of her.

"Watching you come," he said, kissing her cheek, then pushing away her hair with his hand and kissing her neck. "So gorgeous."

"Phil," she said, twising her head to give him more access. "I want you inside of me."

He stopped moving for a moment, then, lifted her hips, sliding his cock back and forth between her wetness.

"Now," she said, looking down at his smirking face as she sat up while he lined himself up with her, and she slowly sank down on him.

She had a great vantage point, being on top, watching him twist one hand into the pillow, biting his lower lip, trying to keep from coming too soon.

"Wow," she said, finally getting him all the way inside. "Coulson undone."

Laughing at him setting his jaw at that, he pulled her hips forward, urging her to rock against him, as she kept her hands on his arms, feeling the muscles beneath her fingertips.

"You've taken me apart," he answered, as she raised herself up and then lowered herself back down on him again with a low moan.

He let go of her arms and laid back against the bed as her hands traveled down his chest, her fingers twisting playfully at his nipples, as he arched his cock harder into her.

It felt like a challenge and she moved more quickly against him, pushing him back against the bed by his shoulders for support as he pulled her forward for a moment to kiss her breasts, draw each of them into his mouth before working himself in and out of her again.

"I want to make this last," he said, panting. She could feel his heart beating rapid fire against her chest.

"We're together," she smiled against his mouth. "What could go wrong?"

  
#

  
The morning broke and Skye heard what sounded like a bird in the distance. Like an alarm clock.

"Nooo," she moaned to herself, cracking an eye open, looking around the room.

Room service plates in one of the chairs, half eaten sandwich on one. Wine glasses and wine bottle: empty.

Clothes all over the floor.

She rubbed her hand over her face and turned over next to her. Coulson's bare ass on her side of the bed, with a sheet barely attached to it.

Grinning, she slowly reached out and rubbed her hand across one cheek, scratching her nails gently into the skin.

Turns out Director Phil Coulson has a perfect ass. Who knew?

He gave a content little moan and she peeked at him over his shoulders hunched up holding onto his pillow. Coulson looked so peaceful and normal. She could even stare at his freckles up close like this.

When he breathed and shifted she got up, not wanting to have him wake up with someone staring right at him.

She got up and walked to the window, barely opening the curtains, a tight frown on her face.

"I wish it wasn't morning," she said, shutting her eyes tight.

But she knew, when she agreed to come here, that this was all that it could be. At least for now. If they both made it out of this alive.

And the truth is, it was more than she'd hoped for. He was going to try to tell her he wasn't any good for her, that she was better off without him.

Coulson. _Phil_.

Her hand slid down the curtains and she shut them again, turning to look back at him.

He was turned on his side towards the window watching her.

"Admiring the view?" she asked sarcastically, shifting her weight to one hip.

"Definitely," he replied. "Come back to bed?"

She thought about it then reached for his watch on the nightstand.

"Shit," she said, grabbing her underwear off the floor and sliding them on. "He can't find us like this. Serious complications."

"It's already pretty complicated," Coulson said, getting up out of the bed. "Let me help you," he added, picking up her boots off the floor and then her jeans.

She had already worked herself into her bra and was throwing her t-shirt over her head.

"You..have it on inside out," Coulson said, touching the tag in the back.

Yanking it over her head, she slid it back on then sat on the edge of the bed and pulled her jeans on.

"Skye..."

"This was always all it was going to be," she said, buckling her belt.

"I know," he said, sitting down on the edge of the bed, pulling the sheet around him.

Tugging on her boots, she stopped to look down at him, running her fingers across his chin to tip it up to her.

"Don't die out there," he said, staring back at her. "Promise."

"You too," she said, pressing her lips together, feeling something catch in her chest.  
  
He took her hand and put her fingers to his lips. "I love you."

"I love you, too," she answered, leaning down to give him a hard and fast kiss, and just as his fingers touched her hair, she was walking away, looking over her shoulder at him one last time, then shutting the door.

Coulson fell back against the bed with a sigh, staring up at the ceiling, wrapped in the sheet.

Then, he smiled.


End file.
